Fior Canain
Email: kylindrp@gmail.com Description Eye Color: Dark Jade Hair Color: Dark Brown with Red highlights Height: 5'9" Weight: 200 Age: 17 Place of Origin: Saldea Stats Rank: Trainee Weaopon Score: 3 Philosophy: Not Choosen Yet Primary Weapon: Secondary Weapon: Tertiary Weapon: History Character's Name: Fior Canain Age: 17 Place of Origin: Saldea Hair Color: Dark Brown with Red highlights Eye Color: Dark Jade Height: 5'9" Weight: 190-210 pounds (short but powerful build) Brief history: Cast of characters: Mother - Lanei Canain Father - Jior Canain Oldest Sister - Jilia Canain Oldest Brother - Truin Canain Younger Brother - Fior Canain Younger Sister - Fiy (F-eye) Canain Lanei Canain looked down at the young men training in the courtyard and smiled. Picking out her two boys from the crowd she felt a swelling of pride as she watched them learning their forms. Perhaps she was biased, but it seemed to her that Truin and Fior picked up the forms faster than the rest. Lanei and her husband wanted only the best for their children, and Jior's blooming trade business ensured that they got it. Though try as she might to love her children equally, her heart would always hold a special place in it for Fior. She had speculated on this many times, and the only conclusion she could come to had to do with the unique circumstances surrounding his conception. Lanei twisted the great serpent ring around the third finger of her left hand as she thought back.... * * * * * She had only been out of the tower for a few years. Too weak to become a full Aes Sedai she had been sent home, partly ashamed, but partly relieved. Lanei had never wanted to devote her life to fighting the Shadow. She had never really wanted anything more than to find a strong Saldean man and have a family. Shortly after being released she, met Jior and that dream began to find fulfillment. They were married and had two children, twins. A boy and a girl. Everything was going exactly as she wanted. That really should have been her first clue. At first they paid no attention to the rumors. What did a male Channeler have to do with them? That was the White Tower's problem, not theirs. But the rumors flew more frequently, the tales of carnage and destruction getting closer and closer. Then, on that day, it happened. A woman of indeterminable age appeared on their doorstep. Lanei couldn't believe her eyes, but as the woman spoke a sense of dread settled in the pit of her stomach. "Lanei? I'm Elanil Sedai. May I speak with you a moment?" Lanei stood for a moment, frozen, unable to believe what was happening, and then reflex took over. "O...of course sister. Come in." She gestured inside and stepped out of the doorway. The woman dressed in a plain brown traveling cloak brushed past Lanei and the door closed behind her. "Where is your husband? He should hear what I have come to tell you as well." Elanil said over her shoulder. "What.. oh, oh yes. I'll send someone to fetch him." she said, waving over her shoulder to one of the servants, "He'll be along shortly. Would you like some tea?" her hostess instincts took over and she lead the way into the kitchen, busying herself with the preparations. "So, what brings you all this way? Surely there's nothing a simple accepted can do to help a full sister." "Quite to the contrary, but we should leave that until your husband comes. What kind of tea are you preparing?" Elanil said as she took a seat in the kitchen. "Oh, nothing special, just a local blend with spic..." "And what brings an Aes Sedai to our humble doorstep?" Jior asked from the doorway. Standing again, Elanil said, "Now that you both are here, surely you've heard the rumors of a male channeler in Saldea?" "You mean that Cairhienen who's been causing such a hassle?" Moving to take the tea from his wife he handed a cup to Elanil and took a seat himself. "Surely there's nothing we can do to help you sister. I've got men at my disposal that I will surely lend, but nothing could be comparable to the power you yourself wield." "Your men will be welcome and of use, I accept your offer." The look of consternation on Jior's face showed plainly that he had simply been trying to be gracious, not that he had ever expected her to accept. Elanil's lips twitched. "However, that is not why I came." Turning to Lanei she said. "During your time at the tower you heard of linking? Well 3 sisters have been dispatched to deal with this channeler, but he has proved more troubling than we first thought, so we have been gathering every woman who has ever been to the tower in the immediate area, so that we might better be able to fight him." Lanei started to speak but was cut off by her husband, "Out of the question! Surely you can send back to the tower for more sisters! Why do you need to put my wife in danger?" He stood, throwing his chair over in the process. Elanil cocked an eyebrow and waited for his anger to subside. Lanei then saw her reach out with threads of air and right the chair, forcing Jior down into it. "That was quite uncalled for Master Canain. I am merely asking your wife to fulfill her duty to the tower. She knew upon her release that she could be called upon to assist any Aes Sedai that might have need of her aid, which I do now." Rising from her chair she gathered her robes about her. "I assure you she will be returned to you safely, but now, I am in a hurry. Lanei and I will leave at once. Have her horse prepared and brought around front. No need to rush the preparation of your men. Send them along behind us in a day or two." * * * * * Crouching quietly in the underbrush Lenai felt along the strands of the link. Elanil, being the strongest of the three Aes Sedai, was at the head, and Lanei could clearly feel the emotions and strengths of each of the other sisters, a yellow and a green, as well as the other twelve girls they had managed to gather from the surrounding countryside. The Sisters all had a strange sense of calm about them... the other girls, well they were as scared as she was. She could see the small line of horses coming down the hill and leading into the forest. She didn't like this plan. Stopping his progress and ambushing him with only four warders to defend them. It seemed foolish. As the train got closer she could feel Elanil going over the weaves in her mind one last time. Fifty feet from the entrance of the forest the group of horses stopped. The man at the lead stepped down from his horse and walked forward a bit, waving for his men to stay where they were. Crossing the edge of the forest, he spoke, "Is that you again little Aes Sedai?" Lanei cringed as he passed near her, and offered a prayer to the Light that Elanil would spring the trap soon. "Oh, have I spoiled your surprise? Were you attempting to take me unawares? But you forget: I can feel you, and this time, you will pay for your arrogance." He stopped moving forwards and turned his head, his eyes settling on Lanei. Before she could scream, before even move she felt herself cut off from Sadair, and lifted, her arms and legs bound to her side. Grinning his evil grin he said, "I think it will be this one who pays for your arrogance this time. If you want her to live you'll allow us to pass, but she's still coming with me." The air about her tightened and she felt a club to the head before the Light faded from her eyes and the world was swallowed in blackness... * * * * * Even looking back Lanei could remember little of the days following her capture. The strongest memories were the smells. The pungent odor of unbathed male, the rancid odor of caked sweat mingling with a familiar but unidentifiable odor. Then there was the pain. Parts of her body that she didn't know could feel pain throbbed in a mind numbing symphony of anguish. The despair at not being able to touch Sadair was nothing next to the agony. The only other clear memories were the sense of weight on her, the feel of something pushing against her, and brief flashes of that evil grin mere inches from her face. Slowly but surely she had lost all hope and began to long for the end. But then came the screams. At first she thought they were more of her own, but as consciousness slowly came back she realized that they were male voices. As she looked around she saw that she was in a small stone room that looked like it had been carved out of a cave. There was an overturned table in the corner and several small candles were scattered across the room. She was on a small makeshift bed of straw and blankets in the corner of the room furthest from the small wooden door. She tried to move but found herself bound. Looking down at herself she realized, to her shock and consternation, that she was naked, and her body was badly bruised. The screams from outside were getting louder, and suddenly the door to the small room burst open. Three women stepped inside and Lanei recognized them as Elanil and the other two sisters. The Brown hurried to her side and kneeled. "She's alive and awake, but badly injured, Healing is needed Nien." she said looking at the Yellow sister. As Nien hurried to her side Elanil busied herself with freeing Lanei from her bonds. "What's happening? Where's the man who captur..." "Hush child, I need to concentrate so that you might get better." Nien said, placing a hand on her forehead and another on her chest. Lanei felt cold flow through her body as the weaves of Air, Spirit, and Water wrapped around her and began mending her wounds. "You're very lucky child, we had expected to find you in far worse shape. As for your captor, he has been shielded and is being bound and prepared to be taken back to the Tower." The weaves ceased and with them the pain. "Not so blunt Nien, she's been through a lot. Lets get her dressed and out of here, I'm sure she's anxious to return to her family." Leaning close to Lanei she whispered, "I am sorry child... I never meant for any of this to happen." The shock of an Aes Sedai apologizing kept Lanei silent as the two women dressed her and helped her to her feet. As she left the cave she had a strange feeling that her life would never be the same from this moment forward. * * * * * It was several weeks later when she realized that she was pregnant again. She prayed that her husband would simply accept that the child was his and not question the timing, though she knew in her heart whose it was. Her husband was ecstatic upon hearing the news, however, and their life slowly returned to normality. In time little Fior was born and they raised him as any other. Jior never suspected that the child wasn't his, not even when he began his sword training on his 12th birthday but was still shorter than the rest of the boys. They were happy. But now, on the advent of his 17th birthday, Lanei began to fear for her son. He would soon be sent off to the tower to receive a Warder's training, as all second sons in the Canain family had for generations. Lanei, however, was unsettled. She prayed to the light every day that he would be free from that curse in spite of his parentage. Yet she could not help but fear that he was able to touch Saidin. And if that were so, the White Tower would be a very dangerous place to send him. Perhaps the most dangerous of all. * * * * * "All right you whelps! That's enough for today." The SwordMaster shouted to the young men filling the courtyard. Fior, not content with his progress waited for the yard to clear and began to run through the forms again. He had taken naturally to fighting and had learned well both the sword and bow, but his real talent came at hand to hand. Being shorter than the rest of the boys, but with a wider build, he was deceptively strong and this frequently meant that the older boys found themselves looking up at him from the ground. Finishing the forms, he began to run through them again from the beginning when a familiar voice called out. "You work yourself too hard. You'll be leaving in a few days, you should spend that time relaxing and enjoying yourself, brother." Smiling to himself Fior lowered his sword and, without turning, said, "Fiy, Fiy, you're always on me to loosen up, but I just want to be prepared for my training. Besides, I don't know how you are so casual about it. I mean, you'll be going with me to start your training to be an Aes Sedai. Aren't you excited?" Walking around her brother, Fiy stuck her tongue out at him. "Of course I am silly, but I want to spend as much time as possible with everyone before I leave." Walking closer to him Fiy poked her brother in the stomach. "Anyway, Mom said she wanted to give you something later, so you should get cleaned up and go see her." Grabbing his sisters hand before she could pull it away Fior cocked an eyebrow and grinned at her, saying, "Oh I should, should I? Maybe I will, but you should go get Julia and Truin. After I meet with mother we'll have several hours before sunset and I wanted to go for a ride." He tousled his sister's hair before walking over to the edge of the courtyard to retrieve his shirt. "Maybe this time you and that little mare of yours will beat me." Ducking the playful attack Fiy threw in response he grinned at her and said, "Don't make me pin you. Besides, if we start wrestling I'll be late to meet with mother." Tapping her playfully on the nose he grinned at her mock anger, swept up his things, and hurried inside. * * * * * Fior's hand hovered over the door, poised to knock. Of late he had been feeling strange around his mother. He would get chills or his skin would prickle as though regaining sensation, seemingly at random. It was quite unsettling, especially because he had no idea what it meant. "Stop being so foolish." he derided himself. "It's probably just nerves." He was nervous about the upcoming trip to Tar Valon, but to be honest, he was more excited than anything. Shaking off his hesitation he made himself knock. From inside the room the muffled sound of stirring was shortly followed by the sound of his mother's voice. "Come in." Pushing open the door he stuck his head in and smiled at her. "Fiffers said you wanted to see me?" he said using the nickname his sister hated. "Yes, there's something I want to give you." Standing, she made her way across the room gesturing for Fior to come in and shut the door behind him. Reaching her chest of drawers she pulled a small box out of the top drawer and brought it to the table in the center of the room. Sitting down she waved to the chair across from her. As he took his seat, Fior felt that strange tingling again. It always bothered him, but he tried his best to look at ease and to see what his mother had to show him. Lanei drew her hands across the top of the box and then opened it. It was a small jewelry box, several small trinkets and pieces of jewelry lay inside, and from among them Lanei pulled a small silver chain with a medallion at the end. Reaching across the table she placed the chain in Fior's hand and said, "This has been passed down in my family for generations, and I want you to have it now." Looking more closely at the the medallion in his hand, Fior saw that it was made of silver with a golden inlay and was adorned with what appeared to be an eagle at the center of the rising sun. "What's this symbol, Mother? I've never seen it before." "It's the ancient crest of my family. It has always been a source of luck to those who wore it. Wear it now and take with you the luck of our family. Now go off and have fun, you leave in a few days, enjoy it." Standing she embraced her youngest son. "I know you'll do us proud. You always do." * * * * * The night before his departure Fior had spent several hours making certain that he had everything he would need with him. Honestly, that wasn't much. He had never been much of one for the material. As long as he had the clothes on his back, some coin for food and his own two hands he was happy. He walked out onto his balcony and looked at his home. He knew he would miss it, but he couldn't wait to get to the Tower to begin his training. Ever since he was a boy, listening to his mother telling stories about Aes Sedai and their Warders, he had known that was what he wanted to do; To become a Warder and fight the Shadow at the final battle. Fingering the medallion he still was not used to wearing about his neck, Fior turned to go and finish his packing. Tomorrow was going to be a big day, and he wanted to be sure he was prepared. Category:WS 3 Category:Trainee Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios